She laughs, because she can't cry
by HollabackGirl
Summary: Just read. I'm bad at summarys, but the story explaines itself in the first two chapters.
1. Default Chapter

"Hello Kagome." InuYasha came up in a black tux.

"Hi InuYasha. What's with the suit?" Kagome asked, surprised he was talking to her.

"I've always loved you." He bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"InuYasha I…I..." Just as Kagome was about to answer, an annoying buzz split through the foggy mist she and InuYasha were standing in.

"6:30! 6:30! Time to wake up!" Said an anonymous annoying voice of her alarm clock.

"Wha?" Kagome lifted her head up, and realizing all of it was a dream.

"No! PLEASE go back to sleep!" She whispered to herself. She pushed her face in the pillow, but she couldn't force herself to sleep.

"Kagome get up now!" She heard her mother call from the kitchen. She sat up and sighed, as she got out of bed.

Life had always been like that for her. Every day, she had to go to school and get pushed around. Kagome and her friends were most unpopular in the school, but to make it worse, she has her sister, Kikyou, one of the most popular students at her high school, to deal with when she comes home.

And to top that off, Kikyou as a boyfriend, InuYasha, who she knows very well that Kagome also likes him. Kikyou will always talk about how their relationship is going at the dinner table, and he's always over at their house. Kagome had never learned how to talk to a boy before, so whenever he came over, she always hid in her room.

Kagome walked to her dresser, and pulled open the doors.

That was the other thing about her sister. She always got the better things, like clothes, jewelry, grades, friends (boys especially), and she knew her parents favored Kikyou way more over Kagome.

Kagome picked out a red and black plaid mini skirt, with black net leggings, along with a black shirt that had red loose straps down the front, and Death Leopard, an American band Kagome liked, was written on both the strips, and there symbol was on the shirt.

(A/N: At this school, they have no dress code.)

"Were did my shoes go?" Kagome asked to no one, as she looked around the stacks of paper, sheet music, and trash that littered her room.

Organization was something she always lacked, but something Kikyou always had.

As Kagome looked around her room, she passed the clock.

"OH SHIT!" She yelled. School started at nine and it was already 8:30. It took at least 10 minuets to get down to Shikon High.

(A/N: I know! I know! It's so not original, but Shikon High was all that I could think of!)

Kagome now was frantic. She would have to look for shoes later. She ran into her bathroom. Well, actually, it was shared by both she and Kikyou, but she took up more space, so she called it hers. (A/N: You know, one of those long ones that connects to two separate rooms.)

As Kagome opened the door, she stopped, when she saw her sister, putting on some blush.

Kikyou stopped, mid way to the container of blush, when she saw Kagome. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, as she screwed the lid onto container.

"Can you ever dress decently?" Kikyou asked Kagome as she combed her shiny, soft, black hair for about the fifth time.

"What so I should dress like you?" Kagome spat, as she grabbed a toothbrush and quickly rinsed some water over it.

"Well, it would be a start." Kikyou replied. Kagome turned to her, toothbrush still in her mouth, but a look of disgust wound up on her face.

Kikyou was wearing a pink flannel top that said 'Daddy's Girl' written in fancy blue letters, with a matching pink skirt. Lacy knee socks and very expensive dress shoes gave anyone the impression that Kikyou had the money to blow on whatever she wanted.

"I mean, come on. You're my sister. If you actually tried to be popular, I could get you hanging with us in no time."

By 'us' Kikyou meant her, InuYasha, Hojo, Kagura, and Miroku.

"I'm not a wannabe okay?" Kagome said, as she spit out the toothpaste in the sink.

'_What are you saying? Of course I want to be with them. Just not Kikyou.'_ Kagome thought.

"Whatever. Get out of my bathroom." Kikyou said, turning back to the mirror.

"Make me! We've been over this before, and since I take up half the space, its mine!" Kagome glared at Kikyou. They had been over this about hundred times over.

"That just means you're some messed up freak. I have a reputation to uphold, and I need all the space for my make up as I can get." Kikyou glared at her with just as much hatred.

"Kikyou dearest, InuYasha is here!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"I'm going mom!" Kikyou called.

"Hey babe." InuYasha came in from behind Kikyou. Alarmed, Kagome fumbled with her toothbrush, as it slipped from her hands. She dropped to the floor, and picked it up, slammed it down near the sink, and ran out of the bathroom.

"What a klutz. So we leaving?" She heard through the door.

"Yeah, let's go." When she was sure Kikyou and InuYasha has left, she peeked her head in the door. Silently, she got up, combed her hair, and tied it in a loose ponytail.

She applied thick purple mascara on, black lipstick, and black eye shadow. Kagome went back into her room, still looking for her shoe. As she passed her window, she saw InuYasha and Kikyou take off. Kagome refused herself to cry, as she looked under her bed and found her two year old combat boots, and pulled them on.

(A/N: My first fic, so please go easy on me!)


	2. Differences

(A/N: One day, I will own InuYasha, but not right now. Anyway, Kagome's normal friends in present day will sadly not be showing up in this fic. Sorry! Oh well, here's chapter two!)

(In InuYasha's car.)

"I can't believe you're related to her." InuYasha said as he turned the corner.

"I know. She is so pathetic. I really need to move out." Kikyou agreed. She pulled down the visor, and flipped open the mirror. She smeared some pink gloss over her lips.

"You know, you could always move in with me." InuYasha said teasingly, as they neared the school.

"Man, you know I would love to, but you know my parents." Kikyou pushed the visor back up, and unfastened her seatbelt. Then she gasped, as an idea popped in her head.

"I got an idea!" She squealed. "Pull over."

InuYasha did as he was told, and unbuckled his own seatbelt, and turned to Kikyou.

"What if my annoying sister has to move to another school?" She asked excited.

"What do you mean? You said your mom would send her to boarding school if she did something bad like she did on your birthday." InuYasha asked.

"Well you know there're a lot of other ways she could disappear out of our lives forever." Kikyou said, smiling wickedly.

"How?" InuYasha asked, also smirking.

"Well first I'll have to tell you everything about her and her stupid little friends…"

(Back to Kagome)

"Hey Kags! Over here!" Sango waved her hand wildly to her best friend.

Kagome waved back as she crossed the school black top. She had surprisingly gotten there five minuets before the bell rang.

"What's up?" Kagome plopped down next to Sango. She to wore rather punkish cloths. Sango and long curly tangles of black hair, with fading red temporary hair die on her roots. She wore black and red arm warmers with about 2 rings to each finger, and literally fifty bracelets (25 on each wrist.)

Sango wore a black mini with black and white stockings. She had a black shirt with AFI spray painted (by her) on the shirt, with rows of acid green thorns twisting through the words. With four inch long stripper boots, Sango looked pretty, well, pretty.

Like Kagome she applied dark makeup around her eyes, and she had purple lipstick, black mascara, and blue eye shadow.

"Hey, where's Ayame?" She asked when she realized her bubbly friend didn't try to scare her from behind.

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango had known each other since kindergarten, and had immediately become best friends. The three had rarely gotten into any fights, and had helped each other get past some of the taunting at school.

"Dentists appointment. She'll be back at-OW!" Sango turned around to find Ayame had hit her in the back.

"Yo! I had enough time to get out of my house before my parents caught me! I hate the dentist, and they know it." Ayame laughed. Kagome smiled. She was glad Sango and Ayame were here. She was really going to need all of her friends today.

Ayame also dressed as her friends, but was a little more showing with clothes.

And what was wrong with showing some skin? She had the body for it after all.

Ayame was wearing a b lack tube top with a black net with very big spaces in the weavings, along with black jeans that had the Egyptian sign of life scrawled in red on both thighs. Fire crawled about mid way from her ankles to her knees. She wore an ankle breaking seven inch long heeled sandal, and had black painted toe nails and finger nails.

Unfortunately, Ayame's mom banded her from make up for a few months, after Ayame tired to 'color' her fiery red hair with lipstick.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong with you?" Sango asked, as she sipped on a bottle of water.

"Nothing. Just…tired is all." Kagome lied. Somehow, Sango could always tell when something was bugging one of her friends.

"Yeah right." Said someone from behind the three.

"Oh, hey Koga." Ayame greeted him.

"Hey. Anyway, so what's biting you?" Koga asked. Like Sango, Kagome, and Ayame, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, were among the 'unpopular' crowd.

"Really, it's nothing!" Kagome said.

'_Who are you fooling?' _She asked herself. The sudden ring of the bell broke her thoughts.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys later!" Koga said as he took off.

"Bye Koga!" Ayame said waving, though he didn't hear her.

"Ayame, girl, just give up on him. He's to hard headed to get it." Sango shook her head. It had always been evident that Ayame had a crush on Koga since the first grade.

Even when they were all in ninth grade, he still didn't see how much she liked him.

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't help it." Ayame said, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll come around to it." Kagome said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah right. Its so obvious he likes you." Sango whispered.

"Well, I don't like-"Kagome started, but then stopped as she saw a black Lexus pull up. Kagome knew the car instantly as InuYasha's car. She gawked as he parked and stepped out, going around to the passenger's side.

When InuYasha's opened the door for Kagome's sister, the same depressed cloud came back and rained on her.

As the two walked up the stairs into the building, Kagome kept staring at InuYasha, unaware that her friends were speaking.

"There she goes again." Ayame rolled her eyes. Sango sighed.

"Kags, you so gotta get over him. He's going out with Kikyou, and he's so not your type." She said.

"What?" Kagome said, finally looking at them after InuYasha and Kikyou had entered the building.

"Look. Koga already likes you. Why don't you settle for him? He's the only boy you can talk to without squeaking or turning red." Sango suggested.

"No way! I like him as a friend. Besides, Ayame likes him, and that would be mean to go out with him." Kagome said, gathering her stuff. "And I can so talk to a boy." She added, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right." Ayame giggled, as she stood.

"If you're so smooth, go talk to Miroku." Sango smirked.

"Ew, now that's gross. He's a total perv. Not to mention, I thought you liked him." Kagome retorted back.

"I do not!" Sango said, stomping her foot. Sango always got flustered whenever anyone talked about her feelings. She was defiantly one of the toughest girls in school, but she wasn't the type to go looking for trouble. When it came though, she kicked ass.

"Hello? Guys? Are we like gonna go?" Ayame asked, already at the top of the steps.

"Yeah, we're already late for homeroom." Sango, said as she picked up her water bottle, and backpack.

Kagome joined Ayame at the top of the steps. As Sango and Ayame walked in, Kagome looked back, just for a moment.

Kagome knew she was different.

WAY different.

Whenever she needed to escape, sometimes she could. It was very strange, but when Kagome realized time could stop for her, she would stay locked in time, just for a while.

When she wanted to go back, she restarted her day, like a reset button on a video game.

And when she wanted to speed things up, it could be eleven o' clock already, and she would be in bed.

Her sister, Kikyou, knew about this, but Kagome made her promise not to tell anyone. And she did promise her. But only if Kagome promised never to do anything to Kikyou while she froze time.

And Kagome didn't do anything, except once, on Kikyou's fifteenth birthday.

Then, that's when Kikyou ran her down into the ground. After that, Kagome seldom stopped, but sometimes, now, time would freeze itself, whether she wanted it or not.

As Kagome turned around to go into school, she thought about what the old woman, Kaede, had told her.

'_You are a time bender. You can reshape everyday of your life, by going back, or going forward, and you can find solitude by freezing time. But this is at a great price._

_Those who can bend time, time will bend them.'_ This was the last thing Kaede had uttered, before she died, and left Kagome very confused and afraid of her gift.

Whet did she mean? And was time bending her now?

"Miss. Higurashi, unless another detention sounds alright, I suggest you get a move on." Kagome was aware that Mrs. Masuwa was speaking. Kagome shook her head.

"No mamma. I'll get right to class." She gave a false smile and when the teacher passed her, she made a disrespectful crooked face at Mrs. Masuwa.

"Kags, what was that all about?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, you just stood there like a zombie." Ayame added, picking up the pace as the girls neared their homeroom.

"I dunno. I'm just not feeling myself today." She replied glumly. At that moment, Sango whipped around in front of her, and looked at Kagome directly in the eye.

"I knew it." Sango laughed.

"What? What did you see?" Ayame asked anxiously.

"She had another dream about you-know-who…" Sango teased. Ayame and Sango tried to control their fit of giggles.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said.

'_I get stuck with something that could kill me, and Sango gets mind reading. Totally unfair.' _Kagome thought miserably, as they entered room 106, otherwise know to the girls as the deepest circle of hell.

That was also one of the reasons the three girls got along with each other so well.

All of them had a gift that made them very different.

Kagome had time traveling powers, Ayame could go invisible, and Sango could read minds.

Kagome was always complaining that Kaede never left her with enough information about her power, while Sango and Ayame had almost total control over theirs.

"You girls are late. That's de-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it by now. We'll see you tomorrow at six in the morning then."

Ayame interrupted Mr. Suzuki. Somehow, almost always, the teacher 'accidentally' catch some bad cold or something before the next day, so the girls always get to skip their detentions. Sango knew the truth was that they didn't want to deal with them so early in the morning. But you really didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

Kagome gave a deep sigh as she sat down in the back.

'_Why did you have to die Kaede?'_ Kagome thought.


End file.
